Harry potter and the trip back to the past
by PotterFanBigD
Summary: harry is killed by voldemort or is he ?... bad summery i know better story please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter And The Trip Back To The Past

I am not j.k. rowling so I do NOT make money off of this…

Chapter 1

As harry walked into aragogs lair where voldemort was waiting he heard voldemort talking.

"it appears I was mistaken, I thought fo sure he would be here" said voldemort

"No Tom I am here you stupid arse" yelled harry

"Ah harry there you are I am glad I don't have kill any of your pathetic friends" riddle replied

"stuff it Riddle" harry said

"That is not my name anymore" voldemort replied raising his wand before casting the last words he would ever hear. "AVADA KEDAVRA"

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphp hphphhphphphphphphphp

Harry woke in a pure white room with four rather familiar people who he never thought he would see again.

"Hello harry" said his mum, dad, Sirius and remus.

"I never wanted any of you to die for me" said harry in a choked voice.

"We know harry but whats done is done" Sirius said

"Am I dead" harry asked

"only if you wish to be son" his father told him

"how am I not dead you're here" harry said

"You can't go back to your time now but you can go to the end of your third year if you wish." Said remus

"ok I will do that if I can save you" replied harry

"but first take this" his father said while touching harrys forehead.

A ton of information flashed into harrys into his head, from wandless magic to his animagus forms.

"what happened we gave you the information you need to beat voldemort yes you must let him come back but we gave enough to beat him and more ok baby" his mom said

"oh and harry" his dad said

"yes dad" harry replied

"hermione is your soul bond mate" james told him

"but she is rons" harry said

"no son not where your going she has loved you forever" his dad said with a smirk.

"I always loved her but" harry started

"believe us your for each other" Sirius said

"good bye harry" they all said together

"but I don't want to go yet" harry said

"sorry good bye harry" said remus and next thing harry knew he was in hagrids hut back in third yeah.

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphp hphphphphphphphphphphphphphp hp

"next time i see crookshanks i'll tell him" said ron

"i meant me" said hermione angrily

"uh guys" harry tentatively said

"what harry" they said

"we have got to go the executioner is here" and they ran out the back door while the executioner.

"ok lets go" harry whispered

they let the executioner see buckbeak then stole him transfigured his feathers white and put him in the gate with the other hippogriffs leaving hagrid a note saying this is witherwings a.k.a. buckbeak then ran towad the castle but then harry heard ron tell him something he forgot in the rush...sirius.

"h-h-h-harry its t-the g-g-grim" Ron said shakily.

"run" ron said but it was to late the big black dog drug ron under the whomping willow.

"lets get him" hermione said

"ok lets go, but hermione"said harry

"yes harry"hermione said as they ran after ron and the dog.

"if we don't make it out of this i a-am in l-l-love with you and have been for a long time now"stuttered harry

With wide eyes hermione said "i am in love with you to harry" and was about to kiss him when they heard ron screm again an ran under the tree to get him.

As they walked into some kind of shabby house where ron was holding scabbers with wide eyes telling harry that the grim was sirius black.

"ok ron where is he" asked hermione

"t-t-there" ron said pointing behind him harry turned around to see his godfather again it took all his will power not to hug him when he tackeled him then just as before professor lupin ran in disarmed harry and harry asked to hear the truth after having hermione lock the door where no one would get in or out until he said so. They listened to the story and determined that they were teelling the truth and harry asked to apparated them out snape was at the door.

"expecto patrunum" harry cast driving the dementors away.

harry then heard sirius ask remus if he took his potion and it appeared he didn't so harry stupified the professor and bound him in chains. then banished him into the forest.

as harry and hermione helped ron to the castle with padfoot following them and womtail in rons pocket stunned they ran into dumbledore.

"ah harry i see you made a new friend" dumbledore said.

"yes sir" harry said

dumbledore whispered to padfoot to go wait in his office until they got there.

they took ron to the hospital wing then they all were in the headmasters office with sirius telling him everything.

then albus pulled some floo powder from a shelf and had the minister come to them.

the first thing fudge said was "BLACK"

...

well there is chapter one hope you like it please review i hope you like it.

-potterfanBigD.


	2. Chapter 2

I am not J. .

- I am sorry for the bad grammar in the last chapter hopefully this on will be better.

Chapter 2

" Yes Minister this is Sirius Black, why don't you call some aurors here as Dementors cannot come into this castle, as i do not want them near me nor these kids. " said Dumbledore

" Yes i believe that would be best Albus may i use your fire. " asked the Minister

" Yes you may cornelius. " replied Albus

While the minister was calling the aurors Albus winked at the three waiting. Harry and hermione calmed down visibly, while sirius fainted.

" Ok Minister we are here now what did you need. " asked Kinsley while Tonks just looked bored.

" Dumbledore and Potter with this girl have Black. " stated Fudge happily.

" Ah so can we go get him. " asked Tonks sadly while Albus watched on concerned that he brought a trainee but let it pass.

" Yes as that is what your here for. " said the Minister.

" Ah but minister shouldn't you question him first to be sure he is Sirius Black. " asked Albus.

" Yes Albus we will. " said Fudge as Kingsley woke him with an _Ennervate _and administered the veritaserum.

While they were talking, Harry felt a demenors chill coming up the steps.

" Minister may i ask why a dementor is at the door. " asaked harry heatedly.

" Just in case Potter. " said Fudge angry for being caught disposing of a loose end.

" Well you don"t need to worry about that as Sirius is innocent. At this Tonks looked happier.

" Where is the proof then. " Fudge growled.

" Right here. " said Harry pulling out and turning Pettigrew bact to human. Now Fudge was angry.

" Damn it Wormtail don't you know how to stay hidden. " Fudge yelled " Avada Kedavra. "

" No you. " was all pettigrew got out before he was dead now Fudge pointed his wand at Sirius but he was stunned before he even got it pointed at him.

" Well that was unfortunate. " said Albus sadly.

" Yes it was but we have the body and now Sirius will be free. " said Tonks happily.

" Oh he will as soon i can call an emergency wizengamot meeting which will be tomorrow. " staded Albus solemnly as Kingsley checked Fudges arm and sure enough a faded Dark Mark was on it.

" Well at least now i know my suspicions were correct. " said Albus. " now why don't you and Hermione go to bed while I get Sirius set up some living quarters where I will see to it you are able to see him. "

" Ok we'll see you tomorrow bye Sirius. " Hermione said tiredly.

" Yeah night Sirius. " said Harry.

" Night guys. " said Sirius

As Harry and Hermione walked over to their staircases and stopped.

" Hermione. " Harry said quickly.

" Yes Harry. " asked Hermione.

" I meant what i said earlier. " Harry whispered

" I did to Harry. " said Hermione and she kissed him on the cheek then ran up the stairs.

Harry just smiled and went up to bed where he dreamt of Hermione.

Well there's chapter 2 hope you like it please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I am not J.K. Rowling

Chapter 3

The next morning Harry and Hermione were sitting in the great hall when Hermione got her paper.

" Harry look at this. " Hermione said to Harry while handing him the Daily Prophet.

The headline read **Minister for Magic Sacked Sirius Black innocent of all charges**

Early this morning Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore called an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot. At this meeting the now ex Minister Cornelius Fudge was revealed as a Death Eater and killed one man last night a man who was thought to be dead. this mans name was Peter Pettigrew. Yes my readers Peter Pettigrew the same man thought to be killed by Sirius Black. After it was confirmed that it really was Pettigrew ex Minister Fudge admitted that Black was actually completely innocent and the ministry is giving Black a large sum of money as compensation. Also today Black was questioned under veritaserum and was never the Potters secret keeper Pettigrew was...for more information go to page 5c

" Well that is exiting this means that I won't have to go back to durzkaban. " said Harry thinking about the future he had left.

" Yeah and maybe we can see each other over the summer. " said Hermione blushing

" Hermione can we talk out in the corridor privately for a minute please." asked Harry nervously

" Sure Harry. " said Hermione following him out in the entrance hall.

" Hermione I have been thinking about what I said yesterday and willyoubemygirlfriend.." ended harry so fast it was gibberish

" What was that Harry." asked Hermione confused

" Hermione Jean Granger will you give me the honor of calling you my girlfriend..." asked Harry a lot slower

" Only if i can call you my boyfriend " said Hermione jokingly

" Is that a yes " asked Harry

" Definitely" Said Hermione leaning forward for a kiss while Harry leaned down.

" Well well well potty got himself a girlfriend to bad she is a mudblo..ughh. " was all Malfoy got out before he was against the wall with a wand at his throat.

" If i ever hear of you saying that word again i will hurt you so bad you will never walk these corridors again. " growled Harry only loud enough for Malfoy to hear him. Silently thanking his skills from the future. Whether it was the look in his eyes or being pressed against the wall Malfoy believed that Harry was as he pissed his robes if the smell was of any indication.

Harry let him go with a look of disgust on his face. " Go change your robes you nasty slime-ball. " As Malfoy was running awy in terror Hermione smiled at harry and said " You didn't have to do that Harry. "

" Yes i did Mione, I just wish i didn't have to ." said Harry leaning in to kiss her.

" I know Harry I know " replied Hermione before Harry captured her lips and everything went black.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

" Ughh what happened " Harry thought

" I don't know Harry the last thing i remember is kissing you... wait I think we are talking through our minds" said Hermione

" Yeah maybe Dumbledore or Sirius can tell us what is going on." thought Harry back

" Maybe but I think I know what this is..." Hermione said in her head

" What " Asked Harry

" I think we are soul bound Harry oh I wonder what kind it is I mean even if it is the marriage one we will be fine. " Thought Hermione

" Yeah I know Mione" thought Harry back while sitting up and opening his eyes to look for his glasses which were handed to him by the Headmaster

" Welcome back to the world of living would you care to tell me what happened to you and your young wife. " said Dumbledore

" All I know is I just kissed Mione and...wait wife. " Asked Harry thinking that must be what my parents meant.

" Yes you were soul-bound earlier today. " replied Dumbledore smiling

" Oh I told you so Harry. " said Hermione sitting up on the bed.

" Ah I figured you had, so I am also sure you know you are now married to . " said the Headmaster

" Wait so it is the marriage soul bond. " Asked Hermione and after the Headmaster nodded she continued " Oh there are so many abilities that come with this but I will have to go to the library to be sure so I will tell you later "

" So you are both happy with this. "Replied Dumbledore

" No I hadn't oh what will my parents say. " said Hermione frightened

" I took the liberty of telling them for you , they are actually waiting in my office with Sirius as well waiting for you two. " said Dumbledore smiling "I believe Sirius' first word after he got over the shock was wow."

" I can believe that of Sirius he is a joker. " said Harry smiling now that his own shock had ended. " And Mione if you think about it is all not that bad i mean we are both in love with each other plus those abilities so I am okay with this."

" Okay so can we go see our parents and Sirius" Asked Hermione

" Why yes you can." said Dumbledore

" Okay Lets go. " said Harry

Once they got to the Headmasters office they opened the door expecting just Sirius and Hermione's parents but they got a big shock of what they saw inside

HPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHHPHPHPH PHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHPHPHHPHP

- well there is chapter 3 hope you like it

=PotterFanBigD


	4. Chapter 4

I am not J.K. Rowling

Chapter 4

" Who are you and what kind of joke is this. " Yelled Harry pointing his wand at his dead yet apparently alive parents.

" Harry we would have told you when you came back in time but didn't know if it would really work honey. " His mother said quickly

" Yeah okay and if it really is you then how are you really back. " Said Harry pointedly

" The ritual that saved you from the killing curse that Voldemort sent at you when we were "killed", but we were actually sent into a type of limbo but we were able to go see people in our lives but we knew when you got there to come see you. " Said Harry's father.

" Then how didn't you know if it would work if you saw me there." Said Harry

" Well the main point of the ritual was if you soul bonded with your soul mate which everyone has but barely end up with. " Said Lily smiling

" We also didn't know if you would actually go through with Hermione but you did so no worries you did so we are here, plus we really didn't know if the ritual would really work. " Said James

" Uh Harry what do they mean when did they see you and where. " Asked Hermione confused.

" Oh I was waiting to tell you until you can get learn Occlumency and Legilimency, Oh and Headmaster I need to talk to you in private later. " Said Harry

" OK Harry. " said Hermione and the Headmaster

" Oh and Dad all you have to do to prove that you two are real is turn into prongs. " Said Harry confidently

" OK. " Said James turning into his Animagus form of a stag.

" Now do you believe us " Asked Lily

" Yes I do Mom " Cried out Harry running into his mothers arm smiling then James wrapped his arms around them both.

" Ok this is great and all but what about this soul bond what does it do and what are all of the abilities to this this is so confusing. " asked Dan Granger while Emma Granger nodding.

" Oh well I believe this will explain it all " Said the Headmaster handing them a small sized book that Hermione ran right over to. " There isn't much we know but these four types luckily marriage is one of them.

All you need to know about soul bonds

CH.1 family bonds

CH.2 Marriage bonds

CH.3 familiar bonds

CH.4 animagus bonds

Hermione flipped to the third chapter and started reading and gasped at the contents

CH. 2

Marriage bond

Multiple shared or similar animagus forms

Combined magical reserves for both bond mates (equal power but separate reserves)

Spell casting power is doubled when touching (skin on skin contact)

Natural at wandless magic

Able to read bond mates thoughts and emotions if not blocked

Natural at the mind arts (Occlumency and Legilimency)

Natural at non-verbal magic

Automatically considered an adult wizard or witch

" Harry do you know what all this means " Asked Hermione

" I believe it means that we are married, that we have shared or similar Animagus forms like if we are both dogs I could be a Great Dane and you could be a Labrador but basically the same breed, we can do wandless magic, we don't have to speak our spells, I can tell you I am from the future by a spell gone wrong because you have mind shields that can't be broken, we can read others minds without detection and each others, we are really powerful probably more so than Merlin himself and can double the power we put behind our spells when touching, and the trace is broken on us so we don't have to worry about underage magic. "

" Wow. " said Hermione awestruck

" I know Mione this is going to take a while to learn to control it all. " said Harry

" Yes it will Harry so I believe since you are from the future so if you could tell me about something very important we can all go down to dinner " Said Dumbledore

" Yes Headmaster what is it. " Asked Harry

" Did Tom Riddle make any Horcruxs' " Said Dumbledore

" Yes Albus but i will not tell you where they are today, we will go and destroy them over the summer because i am not going to let you die because of them again " Said Harry smirking

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sorry that i redid this chapter i just felt that there are way to many stories where Harry is unbeatable so I just gave him the adult thing and more than one animagus forms as he could have just learned the rest


End file.
